


Just the Distraction I Needed

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Jasiper, Jiper, Soulmate AU, coffee shop AU, jasper - Freeform, kind of lol, no burning maze spoilers here, piper is pansexual and yall can fight me on that, whatever yall want the ship name to be lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where you may have the perfect person for you. All those who have a soulmate are born with two different colored eyes; one is your eye color and one is your soulmates. Theres no telling which one is who's until you lock eyes with said soulmate and your eye colors change to their designated color.It's finals week, and Piper's a mess. However, sometimes a nightmare can turn out to be your biggest daydream (even when it involves spilling coffee all over yourself)part 2 of this soulmate au





	Just the Distraction I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> dw no burning maze spoilers here (were pretending that didnt happen)  
> someone requested jasper for this au and i had half a draft written and i kinda forgot about it until now that the burning maze has happened and im too emotionally attached to this so i finished it in a rush which is why its kinda shitty but yeah. jasper.

Piper was exhausted. She was sitting in a local library, laptop and multiple books open in front of her. Her bra was digging into her skin and her calves were sore from gym class earlier that day, and all she wanted to do was go home and take a hot bath so she could go to bed. Unfortunately, she had midterms the next day and couldn’t risk not using the extra study time.

Her head snapped up after nodding off for a few seconds. She looked down at her textbook, reading over the same line she had been reading 20 minutes ago. 

One thing was sure in her mind. Piper needed coffee.

She grabbed the books and laptop, slipped them into her bag, thanked the librarians, and practically ran out the doors in search for the nearest coffee shop, which was, thankfully, only 2 blocks away.

She walked inside the cafe (It was called  _ Espresso Express,  _ which Piper couldn’t decide if it was creative or terrible. It was definitely something Leo would like.) and placed her order with the barista, before retreating to the bathroom. 

Piper splashed water in her face as she washed her hands, trying to will herself to wake up just enough to get her coffee. As she did this, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was messier than usual and pulled back into a half-hearted ponytail. The circles under her eyes were visible even against her tan skin, and her eyes were drooping.

Her eyes. Everyone knew about soulmates. If you had one, then your eyes would be two different colors. When you locked eyes with your soulmate for the first time, they would change to their destined color. One of Piper’s eyes were an icy blue, the other one was a mix of almost every eye color. She still couldn’t decide if it was green or blue or hazel. Sometimes she wondered if her soulmate, boy or girl (she really didn’t have a preference), thought the same thing.

The jittery thought of soulmates was able to wake her up enough to walk back outside the bathroom in order to grab her coffee. 

A large iced coffee with whole milk and one shot of vanilla bean, also known as Piper’s current soulmate. Without even beginning to worry about what it might do to her body, she dumped two packets of sugar in the cup and stirred. That first sip was perfection. 

Too bad she only got one sip though because as soon as she turned around, a tall figure ran smack into her. She dropped her cup out of surprise. Her wonderfully crafted coffee was not all over their shoes as well as the floor. 

Piper sighed,  _ Just her luck.  _

“Oh my god I am so sorry,” the person said, panic in their voice as they grabbed some napkins. They definitely had a masculine voice, not one she recognized.  _ Does he go to a different school? _

“It’s fine or whatever,” Piper sighed, almost laughing. “I’m not surprised honestly, with the amount of rushing around I’ve been doing with finals coming up. Something like this was bound to happen.” She bent down to pick up the now almost-empty cup 

“Finals, huh? I’m in the same situation,” they said, trying to pick up the cup at the exact same time she did. Their hands brushed for a second, and Piper could feel that movie-moment spark.  _ Could it be-? _

When she stood up, their eyes met and her vision almost seemed to brighten. He was definitely male, she could tell. His eyes were the same icy blue she had spent hours staring out in the mirror, but they seemed less intimidating now. Instead they had a softer, charming twinkle to them. Piper couldn’t help but to smile at him.

“Hey,” he said, smiling back down at her. “I’m your soulmate, Jason Grace, and I would love to buy you a new coffee.”

***

Jason went to the nearby private school ( _ Jupiter Academy of something-or-other, Piper couldn't quite remember _ ), but his parents were planning to transfer him to Piper’s school, Half-Blood High School, for his junior and senior year. 

They talked about their friends. Piper told him about Leo, and her 5th period lunch table friends which consisted of Percy and Annabeth, and Nico. 

“Nico,” Jason murmured. “That’s sounds familiar. I think Hazel has a step-brother named Nico, doesn’t she? What’s his last name?” 

“Nico di Angelo.”

Jason slammed his hands on the table, nearly knocking Piper’s coffee over again. “That’s him! I wonder why they don’t go to school together.”

Then they talked about family. 

“I have a sister named Thalia. Have you ever met her? She goes to HBHS.”

“Oh, Thalia Grace? Yeah, she’s friends with Percy and Annabeth. I’ve seen her around our table sometimes,” Piper said.

“Huh, wonder why she never mentions you. I mean, if I sat with someone as pretty as you I would definitely mention it.”

And now Piper was blushing despite her career of being able to not let boys make her blush. Because Jason Grace is something else. 

“I should go,” she said quickly, shakily grabbing her coffee. “I need to get back to the library.” 

Jason stood up too, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him. “Well then, at least let me give you a kiss goodbye,” he whispered, their mouths an inch apart.

And then they were kissing, and Piper has to set her coffee back down because  _ wow this boy can kiss.  _ His hands are on her waist. Her hands are on his jaw, in his white-blonde hair. 

Finally she pulls back because they are in a public coffee shop and  _ she can’t just make out with this really hot boy in the middle of a coffee shop. _

“Wow,” Jason sighs happily. “I guess I really will have to see you again.”

Piper winked at him. “Let’s hope you do,” she says, nearly floating with energy as she swishes out of the coffee shop. 

(And, okay, she accidentally left her phone in there so she has to go back in and grab it which is super embarrassing, but hey, she gets to give her soulmate one more kiss goodbye so it was fine.)

**Author's Note:**

> all those lil easter eggs lol.  
> feedback is appreciated !! I am always trying to improve  
> ( what couple should i do next ?? )


End file.
